1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a compound and a method of modifying a biomaterial, particularly relates to a hydrocarbyl carboxybetaine and a method of modifying biomaterials using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional carboxybetaine (CB) has excellent ability to resist nonspecific adsorption. However, the molecular stability of the conventional carboxybetaine is less satisfactory. As shown in FIG. 1, the hydrogen bonded to the alpha carbon relative to the carboxyl group in carboxybetaine tends to react with the hydroxyl group in the environment and result in Hofmann elimination. Therefore, the stability of the carboxybetaine in alkaline environment is poor.